internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Faheem Ashraf
| birth_place = Phool Nagar, Kasur, Pakistan | death_date = | death_place = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = All-rounder | international = true | country = Pakistan | internationalspan = 2017–present | odidebutdate = 12 June | odidebutyear = 2017 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 213 | lastodidate = 23 October | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = 41 | T20Idebutdate = 12 September | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Icap = 75 | T20Idebutagainst = World XI | lastT20Idate = 3 April | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = West Indies | T20Ishirt = 41 | club1 = Faisalabad | year1 = 2013–14 to 2014–15 | club2 = National Bank | year2 = 2015–16 | club3 = Habib Bank Limited | year3 = 2016–17 | club4 = Comilla Victorians | year4 = 2017 | club5 = Islamabad United | year5 = 2018 | clubnumber5 = 41 | columns = 3 | column1 = FC | matches1 = 33 | runs1 = 1286 | bat avg1 = 32.15 | 100s/50s1 = 2/4 | top score1 = 116 | deliveries1 = 5298 | wickets1 = 102 | bowl avg1 = 25.61 | fivefor1 = 5 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 6/65 | catches/stumpings1= 17/– | column2 = List A | matches2 = 41 | runs2 = 408 | bat avg2 = 15.69 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | top score2 = 71 | deliveries2 = 1782 | wickets2 = 62 | bowl avg2 = 25.06 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 5/45 | catches/stumpings2= 14/– | column3 = T20 | matches3 = 14 | runs3 = 77 | bat avg3 = 11.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 22 | deliveries3 = 264 | wickets3 = 10 | bowl avg3 = 33.50 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 3/16 | catches/stumpings3= 2/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/681117.html Cricinfo | date = 3 April 2018 }} Faheem Ashraf (born 16 January 1994) is a Pakistani international cricketer who represents the national side and plays first-class cricket for Habib Bank Limited. International career In March 2017, he was named in Pakistan's One Day International (ODI) squad for their series against the West Indies, although he did not play. In April 2017, he was named in Pakistan's ODI squad for the 2017 ICC Champions Trophy. In an ICC Champions Trophy warm-up match against Bangladesh, Ashraf scored 64 runs in Pakistan's two-wicket win. He made his ODI debut for Pakistan against Sri Lanka in the Champions Trophy on 12 June 2017, dismissing Dinesh Chandimal for his first ODI wicket. He made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut for Pakistan against a World XI in the 2017 Independence Cup on 12 September 2017. On 27 October 2017, he took a hat-trick for Pakistan in the second T20I match against Sri Lanka at the Sheikh Zayed Cricket Stadium, Abu Dhabi helping team seal a series lead and became the first bowler for Pakistan, and sixth player overall, to take a hat-trick in a T20I. In April 2018, he was named in Pakistan's Test squad for their tours to Ireland and England in May 2018. External links * Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Pakistan One Day International cricketers Category:Pakistan Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers